


Три смерти Девы

by Eclisse



Category: Starry Sky
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M, Medical Trauma, Scars, ZodiacSignAU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclisse/pseuds/Eclisse
Summary: Пожар, стирающий все вокруг, украв возможность снова прикасаться к музыке, все равно что убивает. Так он умирает первый раз.





	Три смерти Девы

**Author's Note:**

> AU!ZodiacSign, в которой персонажи принадлежат к криминальным группировкам, охотящимся за сокровищем "Слёзы Полярной звезды", исполняющим желания.  
Когда-то зарисовка хрен знает какой давности, неизвестно зачем выложенная в фэндом.

Для него самое интимное — не обнажиться. Самое — сбросить темный велюровый плен перчаток и размотать с длинных музыкальных пальцев, виток за витком, сереющие тонкие полосы бинтов.

Его ладонь, если положить рядышком с ее, уродлива и неуклюжа, покрыта возвышающимися грязно-розовыми полосами и пятнами застарелых рубцов, напоминающих о роковом пожаре, в котором выжил лишь один из семейства пианистов — тот, по чьей вине произошла трагедия. Тот, кто желал купить любовь любой ценой и кто заплатил за это поистине волшебными руками, из-под которых на свет могла бы рождаться чудесная музыка, будь она создана сердцем.

Руки — все, что у него есть, когда он бьется за какие-то остатки суррогата любви. Только пока он блистает, он существует для семьи, а затем — и для публики. Музыка, пусть даже рожденная без сердца, даже не смысл — она и есть его жизнь, а пожар, стирающий все вокруг, украв возможность снова прикасаться к музыке, все равно что убивает. Так он умирает первый раз.

Каждый шестой при таких ожогах, как у него, остается инвалидом, напоминают тогда врачи, нанося дурно пахнущие мази и укутывая слоями бинтов, превращая его кисти в два куска давно сдохшей мумии. А ему бы тогда выбраться из густой пелены равнодушия, укутавшей плотным одеялом в момент осознания, что он потерял свои руки, потерял себя. Ему, откровенно говоря, плевать не то что на остальных, но и на собственную жизнь.

Мысль, что кто-то может полюбить его, становится все более чужой — кому он нужен, безрукий калека. Но в призрачной надежде он умирает снова — отдавая спасшему его от самоубийства незнакомцу права на свою жизнь и свободу, добровольно продаваясь послушной преданной тенью ему — своему свету. Пользуйся мной, как вздумается, шепчет он в безмолвную тишь одинокой ночи, полный обреченной решимости отдать все немногое, что у него осталось. Но за попытку купить преданностью новый смысл жизни спустя пять лет добровольного рабства, хотя и обернувшегося сдержанной взаимной привязанностью, он платит самым ценным — именем. Тем, что всегда выделяло его в семье, тем, что принадлежало лишь ему одному. Потеряв возможность слышать свое имя, он умирает второй раз.

Сражение враждующих группировок не было сражением лично его — простого координатора. В нем ничего такого, что могло бы заставить противника думать о его существовании, но и он сам не гений стратегии. Не в его силах рассчитать влияние на ситуацию любого человеческого фактора. Даже если у этого «фактора», совершенно случайно попавшего в поле зрения, тонкие бледные пальцы и невероятно ясные глаза. Невозможно существовать в обществе, наполненном грязью, слезами и кровью, оставаясь таким невинным цветком на поле боя.

Не насмешка судьбы ли влюбиться в человека, который должен быть твоим врагом? Не насмешка ли так привязать себя, рассыпая последние крупинки надежды стать кем-то особенным — он уже не рискует даже думать о том, что его можно любить.

Каждый раз, когда она делает шаг ему навстречу, он отступает. Твердит себе, что все это лишь ошибка, лишь иллюзия, созданная незаложенными остатками души. Срывает копящееся раздражение любыми доступными способами и впервые за годы, прошедшие после пожара, заходится надрывным сухим воем — разучившись проливать слезы.

Сражение враждующих группировок никогда не было их сражением. Но то, что их личное, в одночасье меняет плоскость.

Когда-то еще до пожара, когда ему едва семнадцать, мысли полны призрачной многоликой музой, сотворенной воображением. Женщина, что спустя почти десять лет снимает с него перчатки, ни единой чертой не похожа на ту мертвую идеальную фантазию. Она медленно разматывает с длинных музыкальных пальцев сереющие полосы бинтов, трепетно касается старых рубцов губами, будто надеется исцелить, и едва не плачет. Целует его обнаженные пальцы — жест, интимнее которого для него нет.

Она выдыхает жаром его имя. И эта маленькая смерть — третья.


End file.
